


The only Mutant he ever loved

by Xaviersprincess



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Genetic Engineered Mutants, Mutant Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviersprincess/pseuds/Xaviersprincess
Summary: It's 2028, Clara Allerdyce is a new recruit at transigen,and she has caught the attention of the head of security and leader of the reavers Donald Pierce. He's Fallen head over heels in love with her but there's a little secret that Clara's been hiding from everyone at her work and Donald. How will he take the news. Will he still love her?(Before The events of Logan)also on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

Clara's POV  
It was my first day at Transigen.  
As soon as I walked in the smell of a hospital filled the air and a man carrying a stack of files walked past me and said "excuse me are you the new girl?"  
Yes I am, I'm Clara Allerdyce.  
"Allerdyce,Where have I heard that name before?" He said  
John Allerdyce is my father.  
He was in the brotherhood of evil mutants lead by Magneto during the faze of the cure.  
"Who's your mother?" The man asked  
Marie D'Ancanto.  
"Are you a mutant?"he asked  
No,Guess the mutant gene skipped me.  
"Oh where are my manners,I'm Zander Rice The head doctor." He said  
"Let me show you to your office." Dr Rice said  
Alright, Thank you.  
He showed me around.  
"And here's your office Miss Allerdyce." He said  
 Please Call me Clara.  
"I'll let you get right to work, Clara" He said  
Just then a man with a with a medal hand walked by.  
" Perfect timing Donald." He said  
"Clara,This is Donald Pierce,Donald This is Clara Allerdyce our new girl. " Dr Rice said  
"Nice to finally meet ya Clara heard all about ya" Donald said as he handed me a slip of paper  
I opened the paper and it had his number.  
"Call Me I'd love to get to know ya" He mouthed  
Okay I mouthed back  
He left and I stepped into my office and started my work but I couldn't get Donald "Smooth Talkin" Pierce outta my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV  
It was the end of my first day of work, And for the love of god I still couldn't get Donald out of my mind.  
It was like my mind was under his control, and my mind loved every second of it.  
I was walking out of the building when Gabriela X23's nurse yelled "Miss Allerdyce"  
Yes ma'am.  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Laura."  
You're welcome, it was no trouble at all.  
I'm a case manager for the experiments 11 and younger. I hate calling them Experiments, I never work with the kids.  
I walk to my car and got in.  
I drove off to my apartment,when I heard my phone ring.  
It was a blocked number but I knew who it was.  
So I just let it ring.  
I unlock the door to my apartment and sat down on the couch.   
I looked at my phone and put Donald's contact in and decided to text him.  
Before I could, my phone ringed.  
It was Kitty one of the surviving X-men after the Winchester incident.  
Hello Kitty, how are you?  
" I'm good Clara listen I have a question Is the place you work pay well?" She asked  
Why are you asking?  
"It's a cancer research facility right?" She asked  
Yeah,it is.  
"Just asking" She said  
Alright Bye kitty.  
I hung up.   
I lay on the couch then fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked at my alarm It was 7 in the morning.  
Ugh I don't wanna get up this morning.   
After ten minutes I finally got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.  
Once in the kitchen I brewed a pot of coffee and headed to the shower.  
*Time Skip*  
I got dressed and walked back out to the kitchen and pored myself a cup of coffee and put it in my travel mug.  
I got my car keys and my phone and left.  
Once I got to work, I saw Donald in the parking lot.  
He was just standing there, waiting for someone.   
I get out of my car and Donald approached me.  
"Clara, just the woman I was looking for." He said   
"Do you have the file on X23-11." He asked  
I'm not his case manager but I could look him up.  
"Would you please, oh would you go out for drinks with me after work?" He asked   
Sure I would love to.  
"I'll meet you at the bar at 8." Donald said   
alright see ya there. I said walking in   
"I think he has a thing for you" one of the nurses said   
Yeah right, he's just being nice.  
"No, I know Donald Pierce and trust me he has a thing for you." She said   
Okay but I still think he's just being nice.  
I walked to my office.  
I signed on the database and looked for X23-11 for Donald.   
Once I got the file, I printed it and walked down to his and the reavers office.   
I knocked on the door and one of the reavers opened the door.  
Hi I'm looking for Donald is he here?  
"He's out right now, Are you the new girl?" He asked  
Yes I am, I'm Clara  
"Donald talks about you all the time." He said  
He does?  
"Yeah, All of us think he has a thing for you." The reaver said  
Seriously?   
"Yeah." He said  
Well when he comes back, give him this file and tell him I'll see him tonight.  
"Of Course." he said  
I  walked back to my office.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara's POV  
I just got home from work and I couldn't stop thinking about what one of the reavers said   
It kept playing in my head like a broken record  
He talks about me apparently and I can't help but smile  
I started geting ready for my "date".  
After 5 minutes I heard a knock on my door, it was donald and he was clean shaven.

He was so god damn handsome.  
Hey Donald,How'd you find my house?  
"Dr.Rice helped me, You look amazing by the way." He said  
Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Donald.  
"Shall we go?" He said   
Yeah of course.  
I put my hand in his and we walked to his jeep   
Thank god he wasn't looking because I was blushing like a school girl.  
Maybe he did have a thing for me and that wasn't such a bad thing but I was very scared that he would find out my secret.  
I was scared that he would turn me into rice and he would turn me into a weapon.  
He led me to his jeep and helped me get in.  
"You look beautiful tonight Clara." Donald said as he was driving   
Aww thank you.  
"I know I'm not supposed to say this to a girl I just met 2 days ago but I want to hang out more often." he said  
Donald I... he cut me off   
"I want to be more then just friends Clara." He said   
Donald I barely even know you but I'm willing to try dating you. I smiled  
He smiled and hugged me "thank you, You won't regret this Darlin'"   
We got to a park and he grabbed a picnic basket.  
"Hope Ya like sandwichs" Donald said   
I do,I love Food!  
We talked until 10.  
"Well look at the time." He said   
We walked over to his jeep and we got in.  
He drove me back to my house.  
*Time Skip*  
We finally got back to my house and I smiled at him as both of us got out.  
Thank you Donald for a great night.  
"My pleasure darlin', I was afraid you wouldn't like it." He said   
I loved it!   
I'm really excited for the next date Donald.   
"I am too" He said  
 He hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
Night Donald.  
"Night Darlin" He said  
I walk into my house and watch him leave.  
Little did I know that he was my soulmate.


End file.
